roblox_etheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Ranks are available in the official Monsters of Etheria ''group. Aside from the staff ranks and some special ranks, there isn't any reward from gaining ranks other than a differently-colored nametag. Normal Ranks Currently, there are 4 ranks that are available to anyone. These would include: ''Citizen This rank is obtained by simply joining the Monsters of Etheria ''group, which means there is currently no actual task you need to complete to get this rank. ''Trainer This rank is obtained by joining the Monsters of Etheria ''game after you join the group. This rank will give you the yellow-ish Trainer title. ''Expert This rank is obtained by owning 100% of monsters in the Monsters of Etheria ''game. This rank will give you the yellow Expert title. ''Champion This rank is obtained having 100% of monsters prestiged in the Monsters of Etheria ''game. This rank will give you the pure-yellow Champion title. Special Ranks The special ranks are not obtainable by most normal users, as these are received by Uglypoe and not by completing things in-game. However, there are currently only 4 special ranks. ''Promoter This rank is for Etherian_Mediator, which is the bot that is supposed to automatically rank up players in the Monsters of Etheria ''group. ''Influencer As the name of the rank suggests, this is the rank for YouTubers. In order to be seen as a YouTuber, you will need to be well-known on YouTube and upload videos about'' Monsters'' of Etheria often. This rank will give you the Influencer title, which is green. ''Contributor'' This rank is for people who have helped with the development of the Monsters of Etheria ''game. This rank will give you the light-blue Contributor title. ''Jayson This rank is currently only for Mewsitive, and will very unlikely be obtained by anyone else. This rank will give you the dark-red Jayson title. Staff Ranks Staff ranks are seldom given to many users, for they are given to developers that are hired to work on the development of the Monsters of Etheria game. However, there are currently only 6 staff roles. Artist Currently, this rank is reserved for a few people, some of them including ElTuminair37 and BaniKittyCat. Artists, obviously, draw for the game. This rank will give you the light-green Artist title ''Composer'' Currently, this rank is reserved for Runetooth. Composers are in charge of composing music for the game. This rank will give you the violet Composer title. ''Builder'' This rank is for people who create models for the game, or builders who create map formations. This rank will give you the blue Builder title. ''Moderator'' This rank is for people who moderate the game, and the Monsters of Etheria ''discord. This rank will give you the yellow-orange Moderator title. ''Admin This rank is for people that are admin for the game, and the ''Monsters of Etheria ''discord. This rank will give you thd pure-orange Admin title. Executive This rank is currently reserved for Uglypoe, the game's creator. This is the most important rank, as the holder is responsible for updating and programming the game and fixing bugs. He also creates codes for the game. The title is red. Category:Community